ore no imouto wa ore no kanojo
by Matsuyuki Oitamaru
Summary: dikarenakan ibunya meninggal dan tak ada keluarga.ibu kagamine kembar memutuskan mengadopsi megumi. dimulailah hubungan len dan megumi ditambah kejahilan rin yang,berusaha meyatukan mereka sertanya tingkah mereka bikin pamannya pusing kepalang."oi lenka!,lebih baik aku perangi infantri NAZI daripada mengurus ketiga anakmu yang selalu saja bikin dompetku kebakaran" penasaran?
1. La prolog

BRUSSELS,BELGIA

Udara Brussels akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin sekali. Bayangkan saja,dimusim semi saja suhunya bias mencapai 6 derajat celecius. Namun, bukan kita bicarakan tentang ibukota benua biru itu. Tapi, orang yang sedang berada dalam taksi yang sedang bercakap dengan seseorang dengan muka yang errr…. Sedikit masam

"kamu ini, bahkan menelponku disaat persalinanmu kedua, mattaku"ungkap orang itu

"datte, watashi sudah lama mendengar suara oniichan"suara disebelah itu terdengar manja

Pemuda yang medekati usia kepala tiga ini hanya bisa menhela nafas saat mendengar manjaan adiknya ini. Dia kayaknya sadar juga, sudah lama dia tak bertemu adik kesayangannya ini. Pemuda itu bernama Amamiya Akyuki. Dia adalah kakak sepepu dari kagamine lenka. Seorang putri pemilik perusahaan keluarga. Perusahaan tersebut mempunyai banyak saham dipelosok asia. Berterima kasih kepada sang ayahandanya, yang berhasil merubah wajah keluarga tersebut disegani oleh marga keluarga lainnya. Malah,berhasil membuat keluarga besarnya dikenal baik oleh keluarga kekaisaran.

Meski mereka sangat menyayangi, ternyata, dia dulu pernah menentang pernikahan imouto kesayangannya dengan sepupunya, kagamine Tamaki, yang dimana usianya lebih muda setahun dari Lenka. Namun, karena dia sangat ingin adiknya bahagia,diapun terpaksa merestui pernikahan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya dia terima juga penikahan mereka dengan kelahiran ponakannya, Kagamine Rinto. Tapi, lagi-lagi akibat persalinan yang hampir mengambil nyawa Lenka ini, bikin sang kakakpun pingsan dan baru sadar besoknya.

Bagaimana dengan masa lalunya? Sangat tragis. Saat Akiyuki masih SD, nyawa orang tuanya diambil akibat kecelakaan pesawat dari fukuoka menuju Jakarta. Neneknya saat itu depresi karena telah kehilangan putri kesayangannya dan menantu yang berhasil "menyulap" perusahaan keluarganya menjadi mesin uang. Olehnya, demi mengobati depresinya, dia memutuskan merawat akiyuki . Tak hanya Lenka dan neneknya, juga orangtua Lenka sangat menyayanginya karena anak laki-lakinya pernah mengalami keguguran.

Dan kini, dia memegang kendali perusahaan yang telah bermarkas dikota Chiba. "jaa, kalau begitu ganbatte ne. Soalnya kamu akan melahirkan Futokai (kembar) da yo."terdengar nada kekhawatiran si anak yang lahir antara musim gugur dan musim dingin ini. Nampaknya, dia khawatir jangan sampai dia pingsan lagi gara-gara salah vonis dokter.

**ST LUKE INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL **

Lenka merasa semangat lagi demi lahirnya anak kembarnya. Malah dia mendapat dukungan motivasi dari sang kakak yang dia hormati. Meski, dia tahu, sangat khawatir dengan keselamatannya

"_omae no kokoro wa no junbi ka?_ "(kamu belum siap?) Tamaki sepertinya terlihat melihat mata istrinya sekaligus senpainya khawatir

"ah, tama-chan. Mmm, aku siap kok. Walau oniichan terlihat khawatir"lenka pun mengungkap kekhawatirannya

"daijobu, kali ini aku akan disampingmu. Pasti aniki tak akan khawatir."diapun lantas mencium kening istrinya. Rona merah pun terlihat dari paras imutnya, walau usianya telah mencapai kepala 2 namun dia masih terlihat berusia 16 tahun.

"kagamine-san anda sudah siap"suster mulai menayakan apakah calon ibu kembar ini

Yang ditanya hanya mengganguk. Tanda bahwa taka da lagi gundah dihatinya. Tim susterpun langsung membawa Lenka kekamar operasi ditemani mantan kouheinya sekaligus suaminya. Munkingkah operasi berakhir buruk? Mungkin kamisama saja yang tentukan.


	2. FUTOKAI (TWINS)

ORE NO KANOJO WA ORE IMOUTO

DISCLAIMER

VOCALOID ONWED/BELONGS TO YAMAHA

(a/n):minna san. konniciwa. setelah menetukan kata-kata yang indah akhirnya aku memutuskan menreplace fanfic sebelumnya dengan ini yang jauh lebih baik olehnya untuk yang ketiga adalah masa kebahagiaan keluarga kagamine. disana nantinya peran akiyuki amamiya(peran author) tidak ada. disana gumi juga akan hadir. djadi tunggu ya chapter 3

**Diegem, Machelen, Belgium**

''hatchiii…." Akiyuki langsung menganggu suasana tenang taksi yang mengantar mereka ke Brussels airlines home. Tempat dimana dia melakukan perundingan dengan bos dari Lufthansa group. Diapun telah lama belajar bahasa jerman. Meski, logatnya lebih kental swiss. Olehnya dia membawa manajernya yang fasih bahasa jerman standar.

"hountou ni daijobuka, danna-sama"terlihat nada khawatir manajernya saito atsushi

"heki-heki. Aku harus kerja sampai tuntas agar bisa nikmati waktu dengan ponakanku" diapun berusaha menhilangkan kekhawatiran manajernya. Meski sang manajer khawatir karena bosnya tak pernah tidur selama 5 hari demi terbebas dari meja kerjanya .

"demo, danna-sama tak pernah tidur hampir seminggu aku jadi khawatir dengan kesehatanmu" sepertinya akiyuki tak mau dibuat khawatir layaknya anak kecil oleh manejer meski usia sang manajer lebih tua darinya

Taksipun sampai juga ke kantor pusat Brussels airlines. Salah satu mitra dari Lufthansa. Sebenarnya perundingan ini bisa dilakukan di cologne, Frankfurt atau berlin. Namun dia putuskan ke Brussels, alasan yang bisa diterima logika adalah keinginannya membentuk unit joint venture dengan bos _flag carrier_ jerman tersebut dimana CEO Brussels airlines menjadi penegahnya.

**Brussels Airlines home **

'TING'. pintu lift akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka keluar dari kabinnya. Mereka lalu memasuki ruang rapat direksi. Are! Kenapa mereka malah menikati espresso dan waffle? Inikan diruang rapat! Oh, ternyata sang tuan rumah belum datang. Jadi sambil menunggu mereka langsung diberi makanan

"aku tak menyangka kita ternyata terlalu rajin" dia tak menyangka barusan tamu menunggu tuan rumah disarangnya

"tapi, kopi dan wafflenya enak lho. Kapan lagi bisa nikmati sajian seperti ini danna-sama"

"yare-yare. Disaat seperti ini kamu malah gembul atau memang tak pernah medapat sajian seperti ini?" dia hanya heran melihat prilaku atsushi agak menyimpang

"lebih tepat dua-duanya akiyuki-kun" dia sepertinya bersemangat menikmati hidangan khas belgia itu

"tumben, kau memanggil namaku?" dia menggoda atsushi karena memanggil namanya

"ah aku hanya tak sengaja saja" dia mersa malu karena ketidak sengajaannya

Pada akhirnya tuan rumah masuk juga ke ruang yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Setelah lama berdikskusi. Alasan mereka terlambat karena kemacetan kota Brussels yang nggak pernah berhenti. Mengingat kantor pusat Uni Eropa berada disana. Dia mengerti tentang keadaan ibukota yang memang agak macet menjelang tahun baru dan menjelang penerimaan anggota baru Uni Eropa dan anggota baru NATO. "benar juga sih, inikan kantor pusatnya Uni Eropa dan NATO. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"_für mich, Ihr Unternehmen bekommen maximal nur 10 Prozent (bagi saya, perusahaanmu hanya berhak mendapat 10% saja)" _ungkap sang CEO Lufthansa

"_warten, das ist nicht fair. avez-vous une raison pour laquelle vous le_ _faire?_ (tunggu, ini tak adi. Beri alasan mengapa kalian melakukannya?)" dia pun merasa didiskriminasi oleh petinggi perusahaan penerbangan terbesar di eropa itu.

Tangan kiri sang CEO bergetar. Seolah dibaca pikirannya,diapun terdiam. Barusan ada orang asia yang berani berkata seperti itu dihadapan orang blasteran italia jerman itu. Sepertinya dia nggak bisa meremehkan orang yang telah mengambil sarjana hukum diGlasglow, sarjana ekonomi diKopenhangen dan sarjana kedokteran di Munich.

Keadaan ruang terasa hening, sampai

'_duar' 'duar' 'duar' _

"was ist los?!(apa yang terjadi)" sang CEO terkejut dengan ledakan petasan itu

Entah siapa yang menyimpan petasan itu, namun akibat insiden itu perundingan akhirnya gagal total. Sang CEO Lufthansa dan CEO Brussels airlines langsung berlari keluar gedung. Disusul akiyuki dan atsushi. Namun tindakan konyol lainnya adalah Atshushi, sang manajer perusahaan Kagamine finance group itu malah membuang punting rokok didalam kardus yang berisi tumpukan petasan! itupun tak sengaja. Jangan bilang kardus itu dikira tempat sampah.

Baru saja mereka menyelamatkan diri, gedung megah itu berhasil memecahkan kaca-kaca gedung hingga berkeping keping.

'BOOOOM'

Wow! Pasti orang disekitar bertanya "kenapa gedung itu nyalakan kembang api? Padahal tahun baru tinggal 4 hari lagi." bagaimana keadaan disana? Banyak orang yang berlarian keluar gedung akibat tumpukan petasan yang dibakar rokok.

"_bitte helft mir!"_seseorang berteriak minta tolong

"wir sind bereit, gerade hier zu springen(kami siap,sekarang lompat kesini)" akiyuki telah meyiapkan matras agar lompatan orang itu tak meyakitkan bersama manejernya dan kedua tuan rumah itu

"_help me please!" _seorang wanita berteriak minta pertolongan. Dasar aja, baru orang itu melompat, matras langsung berpindah ke wanita itu

"BRUUK"

"apa yang kamu lakukan? Dasar bodoh"akiyuki baru sadar orang yang harusnya dia ditolongi dulu,malah mencium aspal dengan rasa sakit. Dia juag malah memarahi manajernya yang tergoda dengan wanita berpirang itu

"mestinya wanita diselamatkan dulu kan?" ujar manajer terus terang

GUBRAK

Haaah… cukup sudah kekonyolan di Brussels akan ledakan petasan itu. Bagaimana kalau ke rumah sakit ST. Luke. Tempat dimana lenka akan mengeluarkan bayi _futokai_nya .

**ST. LIKE INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL, CHIBA,JAPAN **

"eeengh"sepertinya lenka sedang berusaha mem"bongkar mesin"nya,ya. kayaknya perjuangan ini jauh lebih melelahkan dibandingkan mengeluarkan Rinto setahun 2 tahun lalu

"dame da. Aku nggak kuat lagi"lenka benar-benar kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan bayi kembarnya

"terus, kagamine-san yang kedua hampir keluar"suster pun mulai memberi banyak energi motivasi

Lima menit lalu, bayi pertama yang bergender perempuan telah berhasil keluar. Kira kira apa ya gender bayi selanjutnya

"aaaaaaaagggghhhh" lenka mengeluarkan tenaganya lagi dan benar saja

"oooek" "oooek"

Bayi kedua pun berhasil dikeluarkan dengan sukses.

"_omedeto gozaimasta, anata no akachan wa onnanoko to otoko_" suster akhirnya memberi ucapan selamat atas perjuangan sudah tenaga lenka dengan kedua bayi yang dominan gen dirinya tersebut. Sementara itu Tamaki alngsung mengirim E-mail ke senpainya bertepatan dengan jam 2 pagi tanggal 27 desember

**Brussels,Belgium **

"kita harus berterima kasih kepada yang menyalakan petasan itu"

"eh, _nande_?"manajer bertanya heran

"kalau kita menyetujuinya, pasti mereka lebih untung dibanding kita, aku aja sudah menduga, si pinokio pirang itu tidak menyukai maksud kita ini" sindir akiyuki

Taksi yang membawa mereka itu sedang ke bandara Zaventeen. Bandara utama belgia sekaligus pintu masuk utama ke uni eropa dari atlantik. Mereka daritadi menatap pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans mengebut jalan ke TKP yang tak lain Brussels airlines home. Tak lama kemudian sampaillah mereka ke terminal VIP.

**CHIKOKI**(PESAWAT)

"aaah _owatta-owatta_(capeknya)"ujar akiyuki merenggangkan otot tangannya.

"aku heran, _nande yukinari ano chikoki_ ke Tokyo"manajernya heran mengapa dia tiba-tiba menuju Tokyo

"oh,itu karena lenka telah membongkar mesinnnya" kata terakhirnya mungkin kurang dimengerti oleh sebagian orang termasuk manajernya

"apa maksud anda?" dahi manajernya berkerut mnecerna kata-kata bosnya

"maksudku dia telah melahirkan. Lebih hebatnya kembar." Ujarnya dengan semangat yang baru

"wah, selamat ya. Anda mendapat ponakan kembar. Bagaimana kita rayakan dengan sampanye"

"maaf saja, aku nggak suka minuman alkohol. Bagaimana kalau aku jus apel? bukannya warna mirip"

"baiklah kalo begitu. Kampai?"

"KAMPAI"

"_your clear to take off!"_perintah ATC mempersilahkan pesawat meninggakan Brussels menuju Tokyo. Pesawat Cessna X itu telah mencapa v2 nya dan telah menempuh sekitar 16000 mil menuju Tokyo.

SEMENTARA ITU

11:19 waktu tokyo

Lenka sepertinya sedang melihat butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Dia melihatnya dengan lega, karena kini dia kedatangan anggota baru keluarganya. Ketenangan itu tergangu oleh

"Tadaima, lenka"

"o-oniichan okaerinasai"lenka terkejut kedatangan oniichannya.

"kenapa kakak cepat pulang? nggak memberitahu lagi" lenka menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena kepulangan kakaknya tak diberitahu

"ah, _gomen gomen_. Aku lupa memberitahumu" dia megggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya tanpa bersalah

"soshite, nande oniichan baunya seperti mesiu?" lenka sepertinya punya hidung yang tajam sambil mengejek dia juga menutup hidung.

"ceritanya panjang,aku akan jelaskan setelah kau pulang lusa. Kau akan tertawa kalau mendengarnya. Lalu mana kembar itu?" entah kenapa dia yang tadinya _jetlag _malah semangat lagi ingin melihat keponakan kembarnya.

"oniichan, jauh lebih semangat dibanding 2 tahun lalu uang langsung pingsan karena kesalahan vonis dokter." Lenka tertawa mengingat kejadian itu

"sudahlah, jangan diingat lagi" terlihat rona merah dipipi pemuda yang berambut hitam dan bermata sama dengan lenka

Akiyuki lalu melihat kedua bayi diinkubator disamping ranjang lenka. Terlihat senyum hangat nan gembira melihat bayi kembar tersebut . siapa yang tidak kembali semangatnya ketika melihat boal mata biru punya kagamine len,"adik" kembar rin. Dia merasa lega karena tidak sia-sia,dia tidak tidur hampir 7 hari demi melihat keponakan barunya. Terlihat niat terbaca dimatanya yang akan menjaga, melindungi, mengajari, memotivasi mereka kelak sambil melihat butiran salju yang berhamburan di tanah matahari terbit. Seolah olah salju juag mendengar apa dia niatkan dihatinya

TSUZUKU


	3. kagamine kazoku no monogatari

**a/n: konbawa. chapter 3 telah dibuat sebelumnya aku selalu mengupdate 2 chapter sebelumnya karena kurang sesuai harapan. tapi aku akan membuatnya lebih baik lagi dari 2 chapter sebelumnya dichapter 3 ini. dimohon review nya supaya bisa menjadi pelajaran membuat chapter selanjutnya**

**LUSANYA**

**ST LUKE HOSPITAL**

Seperti biasa, akiyuki kali ini menyambagi rumah sakit. Dan kali ini dia bersama menantu sekaligus kouheinya, Tamaki. Dan ketika dia memasuk I ruang inap lenka, dia melihat seluruh ruang telah dibersihkan dia melihat rin yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang damai. Dan lenka sedang meyusui len. Tu-tunggu! Mengapa lenka juga menyusui bayi yang bersurai hijau itu?

"nggak salah? Kau malah menyusui 2 bayi sekaligus "akiyuki menatap sambil dahinya berkerut meliaht pemandangan yang telah kita jelaskan sebelumnya

"ah, _niichan kore mite-mite ne. kawaii desho_"lenka sepertinya sangat senang dengan bayi permata hijau itu

"a-ah… dia memang manis. Tapi, mengapa bisa 3? Oh, masaka kamu punya simpanan? Hah! Apakah kau berselingkuh? Oh,tidak! Tidak! Lenka tenyata poliandri!" sepertinya pikiran mengenai adik imutnya mulai kerah minus. Apa yang dia ucapkan tentu berhasil membuat Tamaki menyemburkan susu kalengnya dan menjadi perhatian umum

"oniichan, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Bayi ini bukan bayi gelapku. Dan kakak harus pelankan suaramu. Kau hampir saja bikin rin terbangun." Lenka berusaha menghilangkan pikiran konyol niichannya.

"biar kujelaskan, bayi ini adalah anak teman selama dirumah sakit. Namanya nakajima. Suaminya meninggal saat kandungan bulan 5. Dialah yang selama ini menemaniku. Dia berpesan padaku agar bayinya biar kurawat."jelas lenka

"oh begitu. Ap-apa? Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau malah mengasuhnya?" akiyuki merasa perlu klarifikasi dari lenka

"_jitsuwa_, dia ingin aku mengasuhnya karena petunjuk mimpinya. Katanya dia tidak bisa melihat anaknya selamanya. Banyak kerabat yang mengabaikan dirinya karena dia tidak pantas menikahi suaminya. Dan, karena aku sangat kasihan dengan dia yang bernasib tragis aku langsung saja megadopsinya dan menamainya sama dengan nama ibunya, megumi"

Akiyuki hanya bisa melihat iba lenka. Dia juga menatap bayi yang bernama megumi itu. Dia juga mengingat masa lalunya yang juga kelam. Tentu saja dia tak mau ada orang yang bernasib lebih darinya. Cukuplah dia yang dapat namun dia tak mau menyaksikan kisah tragis yang pernah dia alami

"_wakatta. Demo, Hontou ni daijobuka_? Apa kamu bisa merawat mereka?"

"_kiito, hiya, zettai ni_, aku akan merawat mereka sebisaku!" lenka benar-benar mengungkapkan keinginannya

"baiklah, lakukannya apa yang kamu mau. Tapi kalau ada masalah jangan lakukan sendiri. Kau juga bisa meminta bantuan anikimu"

"_hai' arigatou ne,oniichan_"lenka merasa termotivasi"

_**ORE NO IMOUTO WA ORE NO KANOJO **_

_**DISCLAIMER **_

_**VOCALOID IST NICHT MEIN **_

Pada akhirnya akiyuki menerima kehadiran megumi. Dia juga percaya apa yang dikatakan lenka. Waktu telah menujukkan jam 10. Akhirnya lenka keluar dari rumah sakit sambil menggendong megumi, akiyuki menggendong len dan rin digendong sang ayah. _Guruma_(mobil) yang membawa mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah keluaga kagamine.

"akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati suasana rumah lagi" lenka pun dengan langkah ceria memasuki _home sweet homenya_. Akiyuki hanya bisa meggeleng kepalanya dengan senyumnya melihat tingkah adiknya. Dan Tamaki merasa energinya terisi lagi ketika memasuki rumah. "hari ini aku sama tama-kun saja yang masak. Kamu urus saja anakmu" sudah lama dia tak memasak khusus keluargannya.

"ah, paman ternyata datang. Kapan pulang dari eropa? Apa paman membawa oleh-oleh?" Rinto yang baru pulang sekolah langsung berlari medekati pamannya yang sedang mencampur bahan makanan.

"hahaha. Seperti biasa anakmu selalu saja bertanya setiap aku pulang urusan penting. Ah, Tamaki supnya sudah matang ya? Oke nak,duduk manislah. Aku akan membawakanmu masakan khas eropa yang rasanya seperti ditengah keramaian paris"

Rinto langsung duduk dikursi khusus dia disusul paman dan ayahnya yang sedang membawa makanan dan terakhir, ibunya telah menidurkan trio bayi kagamine.

**; ; ; **

"jadi, mengapa nii waktu itu baunya kayak mesiu?" lenka bertanya lagi tentang hal yang sama

"oh, itu sebenarnya-" akiyuki mulai bercerita tentang insiden yang menimpanya

**Setelah itu **

"Hahaha ternyata oniichan sedang bermesraan dengan petasan"lenka tertawa terbahak bersama yang lainnya

"yah, begitulah. Gara-gara petasan itu,perjanjian itu akhirnya dibatalkan begitu saja"terus terang akiyuki

Suasana rumah itu kembali dipenuhi tawa dan candaan. Sementara itu kita juga melihat generasi baru kagamine yang tersenyum akibat tertular suara tawaan keluarganya yang membuat suasana tidur mereka tak hanya tenag namun dengan suara itu telah membuat tidur mereka makin nyaman

Esoknya, akiyuki harus pergi ke London karena harus menemani istrinya, amamiya '_nee'_ hirasawa yui,mantan personil HTT yang kini menjadi penulis lagu terkenal diskotlandia! Karena penyusunan kata-katanya sangat sarat dengan suasana musim dinegeri asalmula hukum anglo saxon tersebut. _Psst.. asal kalian tahu yui sekarang telah menjadi menjadi warganegara singapura sejak menikah dengan suaminya yang katanya,akiyuki akan mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden singapura._

Bagaimana dengan mereka? Lenka dan Tamaki sudah harus hadapi kekonyolan yang terjadi didalam rumahnya. Diawali dari Tamaki yang selalu salah megikat gurita bayi, mereka selalu diberi hadiah; Yaitu, air seni dari bayi mereka sendiri,terutama dari rin. Pernah terpleset akibat lupa membersihkan air seni bayi mereka. Menangis semalamam akibat cuaca buruk, sehingga mereka harus tidur bersama bayi mereka. Entah itu rin, len, atau megumi. Meski yang sering itu adalah rin.

Konyolnya lagi, Tamaki juga mulai kumat pikunnya akibat selalu membantu mengurus bayi mereka. Jangankan bentonya, dia juga pernah kekantor dengan celana pendek yang membuat satu kantornya langsung semangat akibat kekonyolannya. Dia juga selalu salah masuk rumah yang berujung,dia dilempari sapu, atau alat rumah lainnya oleh tetangganya karena dianggap tak punya norma susila dan yang lebih parah, dia selalu terlambat kekantor atau terlalu rajin kekantor.

Bagaimana dengan lenka? Beda 180 derajat! Wajahnya justru semakin feminim, banyak inspirasi yang berhasil membuat novel humornya yang laris manis dipelosok Nippon. Malah sebagian ada yang diadopsi menjadi manga,anime atau semacamnya. Yang jelas, dia juga tak luput dari tindakan konyol. Dia pernah membuang popok bayi ketempat salah. Dan akibatnya dia dimarahi sama tetangganya karena lenka berhasil membuat baju kebesaran yang bewarna merah maronnya dipenuhi warna kuning dan aroma parfumnya pun diganti dengan aroma hasil pencernaan bayi mereka yang dianggap jijik leh manusia biasa.

Rinto? Ah, berkat kekonyolan orangtuanya dia berhasil memenangkan banyak penhargaan dari beberapa majalah, pujian guru, tawa teman-temannya, dan hampir semua kisahnya dimuat di majalah anak-anak. Meskipun dia juag kena cipratan tingkah orang tua mereka. Mulai salah makanan, yang harusnya nasi kepal malah sushi yang keluar. Atau sup miso ayam malah sup miso isi tomat. Pernah juga, dia membawa bekal kesekolah berisi takoyaki tanpa cumi-cumi.

Lantas, kapan keadaan stabilnya? Saat trio itu memasuki usia 4 tahun dan Rinto naik kelas 5, orangtuanya mulai stabil seperti saat mereka belum punya anak malah, lebih hebat. Tamaki yang lebih muda dari lenka ini telah berhasil membuat istrinya semakin ingin berpacaran dengannya akibat ganteng meternya meningkat drastis. Lenka? Nggak usah ditanya, wajahnya makin putih bagai salju dan jauh lebih dewasa. Selain itu, karyanya juga makin banyak diadopsi menjadi anime, film animasi,terutama prancis dan Indonesia. Dia juga, akhir-akhir ini selalu travel ke paris dan Jakarta dengan alasan mencari resep baru buku masakannya. Bagaimana rinto? Anggota fansnya meningkat drastis akibat wajah yang mirip ayahandanya(meski dominan _okaasan_nya) yang membuat dia dijuluki "shota Einstein" dan keahlian dia membuat karya tulis mendapat jempolan kepala sekolah.

Kita juga melihat prilaku trio ini makin tak kalah seru. Megumi yang ternyata takut gelap,petir dan kecoak, len yang tenang namun terkadang ceria dan rin sendiri selalu membuat ulah. Dia pernah menyimpan perangkap tikus yang berhasil membuat tangan ayahnya tidak bisa mengetik. Gara-gara itu juga lenka juga berteriak "kebakaran" akibat mimpinya sampai penduduk sekitar panic kepalang.

Gumi sendiri selalu tidur bersama orang tuanya atau Rinto dan terkadang len jika takut dengan phobia yang telah dijelaskan,mengapa rin tidak masuk? Itu karena rin selalu bergerak entah kemana sampai menendang muka gumi atau membuat terbangun dari mimpinya akibat mendarat dilantai dengan kasar

Len juga terkadang resah dengan ulah rin. Dan terkadang dia selalu ceramahi sama ayahnya hanya karena tamaki nggak bisa bedakan yang mana rin dan len, meski ibunya selalu membelanya. walau begitu,dia bisa dibilang sangat lelaki diusianya terutama megumi. Dia juga termasuk sabar dan dia mengerti keadaan.

Rin? Ah, dia itu _kedamono_(buruk rupa). Bukan wajah imut atau suara lucunya itu disalahkan. Tapi, dia selalu membuat rusuh, seperti membuat petir palsu yang awalnya menakuti gumi malah,berhasil membangun satu rumah. Kalian bisa bayangkan apa hukuman rin dari ibunya setelah ini? Dia juga pernah membuat megumi pingsan akibat ular disamping tempat tidurnya, membangunkan len dengan cara menyiram air kepalanya dan berujung kepalanya diperban. Dan lebih parahnya dia pernah beberapa kali menyimpan jebakan tikus disamping handphone ayahnya. Bayangkan saja sendiri rasa sakitnya kalau kena musuh besar jerry itu kalau hanya bermaksud mematikan alarm HP

Begitulah kehidupan keluarga kagamine yang serba konyol dan usil. Sekarang bagaimana saat di TK atau SD? Nanti aja deh aku laporkan. Love story antara len dan gumi? Nanti saat kelas _go_(lima)

_TSUZUKU_


End file.
